legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyric the Last Ancient
Lyric the Last Ancient (リリック, Ririkku) is one of the last members of a benevolent race called the Ancients, but went mad with power and turned on his peers so he could create a world of twisted metal and robots using the power of his people's crystals. Before he could carry out his nefarious deed, however, he was imprisoned. Over a thousand later, Lyric was freed and resumed his plans, but met opposition and was defeated by the Sonic Heroes and their allies. "Technology is the only thing you can trust. Which is why I'm going to rid this world of all organic life forms—and rebuild it, piece by robotic piece." :—Lyric the Last Ancient. Appearance :Voice actor: Patrick Seitz (English), Jūrōta Kosugi (Japanese) Lyric is a giant and monstrous snake with green scales and brown spots in places. He wears a sophisticated brown robotic chest armor with a pair of three-fingered arms. He has a rattle-like object on the tip of his tail that is a gray claw, essentially resembling a hand. He lives in a nightmarish and highly technological fortress filled with death traps and robot armies, located in a lifeless waste. Gallery Personality Lyric is described as darker, more foreboding and more power-hungry than Dr. Eggman. Having been driven mad by power, Lyric is an evil, ruthless, dangerous, pitiless and remorseless monster, a trait that seems to rival even Crash's big brother, and an extremely tech-savvy mastermind. He is also rather vengeful, spending his time in his prison to plan his revenge. Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Destruction Troops (creations) Neutral *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge Rivals Enemies *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages Abilities and Powers Lyric is one of the strongest enemies Sonic, Tom, and their friends have faced yet. He is described as a formidable enemy and a force to be reckoned with, suggesting he is very powerful. As another testament to his strength, he is the only person ever who has been able to dodge Sonic's spin attack and even regarded it as "predictable". Lyric has proven himself to be a technological genius, having created an army of giant robots capable of wiping out all life on a planet. He has also been shown to have good deduction skills, able to quickly figure out that it was Sonic who stole his map. Also, as a reptile, he has a natural ability to regrow his parts. Lyric's body is merged with a robot armor of steel, giving him a sophisticated robotic body which he uses to carry out his own nefarious deeds. This armor also drastically increases Lyric's lifespan, allowing him to survive for over a millennium. Lyric's armor contains a computer-like device that grants him limited ability to manipulate magnetic fields; with but a press on the button on his torso, Lyric is able to take control of virtually anything electronic around him and operate it, as long as it is not manually controlled. He lost this ability after Sonic discarded the device behind it. Lyric has demonstrated the ability to levitate in the air and is also capable of shooting harmful energy beams from the hand-like tip of his tail, He can unleashes powerful shock waves when he hits a ground. He can also use an ability similar to telekinesis by charging his hands with a green energy to lift things in air without touching them. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Robotic mastery *Levitation *Laser emission *Magnetic field manipulation *Mind control *Longevity *Super strength *Telekinesis *Regeneration Miscellaneous Skills History Past Lyric was originally a member of a race called the Ancients, who was devoted to peacefully controlling the world’s resources. At the time, Lyric was working to unlock the true power of the Chaos Crystals. However, a failed experiment led to Lyric being crippled, and thus built a robotic suit to survive. Soon after, the snake descended into insanity, and became convinced that nothing but technology could be trusted. Building an army of robots programmed to obey his every command, Lyric set out to destroy everything organic and create a world of twisted metal and robots. However, just before he could successfully take over, he was confronted by Sonic the Hedgehog and Thomas Jones (who had traveled to the past) who trapped him in his own base, allowing the Ancients to attack and imprison him in a tomb where he was supposed to remain forever. With his army shut down and his plans ruined, Lyric waited in prison plotting his revenge, though as the years passed, he began to give up hope. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Ancients Category:Reptiles Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborgs